Big Dreams and Day Dreams
by Snufflebottoms
Summary: A short piece from Barry's PoV, exploring two things he wants. One is all he talks about and the other is one he isn't even aware of.


**A/N: This is just a little idea that was floating in my head. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy! R&R and all that jazz. I don't own anything. From Barry's PoV. Recently edited to fix typos.**

* * *

This is the moment. It is just as I had imagined it, as I had dreamed it so many times. It's down to my Floatzel versus her Garchomp. Cynthia sends out the Garchomp and I feel a smile curl onto my lips as my fingers grasp Floatzel's pokeball . Floatzel is just the man to do the job . . .

"Go! Floatzel!" I yell, sending out a prized member of my team.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" She yells.

"Floatzel! Dodge it and use Surf!" A large wave comes up frombehind Floatzel. It stands up high, lingering for a moment so that we can appreciate it's beauty. Then, it comes crashing down against Garchomp, who is stunned for a moment.

"Garchomp! Dragon Rush!" Cynthia yells again. This one hits, knocking Floatzel to the ground. But Floatzel jumps back up. He takes the stage back without missing a beat.

"Floatzel! Let's finish this! Ice Beam!" And then, out of Floatzel's pristine mouth shoots a beam of ice, crackling in the warm air. It charger toward Garchomp, making impact right at her center. Garchomp falls.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Barry wins the match!" The crowd cheers. Professor Rowan and my mother and father run up to congratulate me. Even Lucas reluctantly shakes my hand.

"I guess you weren't so bad after all," Lucas says, giving me a curt nod.

"That's almost a compliment. I'll take it!" I say, laughing. I'm filled with so much pride and joy as my eyes scan the crowd, looking for my best friend.

There she is, in the corner of the room, smiling brightly. She stands back, waiting for the excitement to calm down. I walk over toward her and she runs up to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Barry! I'm so proud of you. You're the best trainer in Sinnoh!" she says, nestling her head against my neck. Our embrace ends and her eyes meet with mine. There's a moment, a brief one, where I think I might kiss her. I feel my cheeks turn red. She must notice, because she calls out my name again . . .

"Barry? Barry? Barry! Is that you?" She says.

"What? Of course it's-"

I open my eyes to meet with her eyes. They're inquisitive, with a tinge of concern. Her hair drapes over my face, tickling my cheeks.

"huh?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh thank goodness!" Dawn says, breathing a sigh of relief. I realize I'm laying in the middle of the road and sit up, looking around.

"Dawn," I say , too confused to actually make any sense of the situation. Her arms find there way around me and she is pulling me up.

"Sometimes, Barry, I wonder worry you're gonna get trampled by a heard of Ponyta because you forgot to move out of the way, or starve to death because you forgot to eat, or freeze to death because you forgot to go inside, or - or…"

Then it hits me: it was all just a dream. I feel a instantaneous embarrassment spread across my cheeks in the form of a blush. My ears redden up too, and I, like I often do, am taken over by a moment of passion. Without thinking, I jump away from Dawn, rising my fist in the air.

"Don't worry about me! I'm gonna be the strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh! I'm going to be the best! I'm going to be the champion!" I announce, a fire burning in my eyes, "And you'll see! You'll be there, cheering me on and …"

Dawn starts to giggle.

"You think I'm joking? I'm not. I'm gonna-"

But she stops me, mid-rant, and places a warm hand on my shoulder. She leans in, and I expect her to laugh at my dreams, telling me how she'll be the best. It'll lead into a battle, and she'll beat me, like she has every step of our journey. I'm always two steps ahead and yet - she _always _wins_._

But she doesn't challenge me. Instead, her words pour out like honey into my ears, "You will be. And I will . . . be there to cheer you on," Dawn reassures me, taking a step forward, "But Barry?"

"Y-yea?" I'm caught off guard. She's close enough to kiss and my mind wanders back to my dream.

"It's okay to set up camp for the night. I know you're impatient, but . . ." she giggles again in my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine, "Sleeping in the middle of the grass muttering my name makes you look a little crazy." And then she skips off carefree, as she always does and yet faster than I've ever seen her go, and for the first time, it's she who leaves me behind.


End file.
